


Stuck On You

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Witches, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Liam get stuck together by a witches spell. The only way to fix it is to give in to what they most desire.





	Stuck On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna who won my fic giveaway and prompted: "Thiam of course. And I would really like to see your attempt on ‘stuck together by a witch’s curse’ prompt."  
> Hope you like it!  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

There’s a witch in town. Of course there is. Werewolves and banshees and Hellhounds exist, why wouldn’t there be witches? Still, Theo isn’t exactly thrilled by the discovery. Especially since this particular witch is all about causing as much chaos and mischief as she can.

As soon as they discover it’s a witch Liam places calls to Stiles, Derek, and Lydia asking for any information they have on witches. Derek doesn’t answer his phone or return Liam’s call, just sends him a text telling him to check the Bestiary or ask Deaton, Stiles, or Lydia. Which isn’t helpful at all. Lydia’s phone goes right to voicemail which Theo and Liam both know means she’s studying and won’t be getting back to them anytime soon. Stiles doesn’t answer but shoots them a quick text later saying that he’s on a special op and can’t take calls.

So basically they’re on their own. They have Mason and Corey to help, of course. But considering none of them have dealt with a witch before they’re kind of at a loss.

“Should we ask the Sheriff?” Theo asks. He knows John asked to be kept in the loop about what’s going on in the supernatural department, but at the moment there’s not much the man can do.

“Let’s not worry him just yet,” Liam says, “we’ll see what we can find in the Bestiary. And I guess we’ll have to talk to Deaton.”

Liam doesn’t look happy and Theo can’t really blame him. Deaton helps when he can but he’s also pretty cryptic. He kind of reminds Theo of Kilgarah from Merlin, offering up a bunch of riddles and expecting them to figure it all out on their own. He gets that he wants them to figure things out on their own but when they’re in a dangerous situation Theo would rather have answers than riddles.

“We’ll go home and read through the Bestiary,” Mason offers, referring to himself and Corey, “you two can go talk to Deaton.”

It’s a good plan. Mason is much more likely to find something than Theo or Liam are. Plus, with the witch on the loose it’s safer for them to be out than Mason and Corey.

Deaton isn’t at the clinic when they arrive so Liam uses the key Scott gave him to let himself in.

“It doesn’t look like he’s been here in a while,” Theo says, glancing around the room.

Liam sighs, “Of course he hasn’t. Which means we’re on our own.”

“Back to your house then?”

Liam shakes his head, walking out of the clinic and towards Theo’s truck, “No. Drive towards the preserve.”

“Liam…”

“I want to check around,” Liam says, “this town is under my protection now.”

“So you want to run off after a witch by yourself?”

“I won’t be by myself unless you leave me there alone.”

Theo sighs, driving out to the preserve against his better instincts. He has a bad feeling about whatever they’re walking into. Not that he can tell Liam that. The beta wouldn’t listen anyway.

He parks where Liam instructs, following as he gets out of the truck and starts into the trees. The atmosphere feels different than usual, almost electric as they walk further into the forest. Theo is tempted to turn and get the hell out, but he knows Liam will stay and he’s not about to leave him.

“Liam this really seems like a bad idea,” Theo says.

“What?” Liam asks, smirking at him, “are you scared some mean scary witch is going to get you?”

 _I’m not worried about me_ , Theo thinks, _I’m worried about you_. He’s not about to say it. Instead he glares at Liam, “I just think it’s stupid to come storming in here without back up when we don’t know what we’re facing.”

Liam stops suddenly, turning to face Theo, “So you think my plans are stupid now?”

“You’d have to have a plan for it to be stupid.”

Liam growls, his eyes flashing as he stalks toward Theo, “ _I’m_ the one in charge here. Scott’s gone. There’s no one else. It’s up to _me_ to make the decisions. I have to do what’s best for the pack, for the town.”

“I know,” Theo says, tone placating, “But I still think coming here without even telling anyone isn’t the best idea.”

“Then go!” Liam shouts, “I’ll handle this myself if you’re so worried about your precious ass!”

“I’m not worried about me!”

The words leave Theo’s mouth before he can stop them. Liam was just making him so angry. Liam stares at Theo, mouth open in shock. Theo’s tempted to look away but he can’t. The words are out there, there’s no taking them back.

Before Liam can say anything the energy around them becomes even more charged and suddenly a young woman appears. She looks innocent enough but Theo knows better. This has to be the witch. The power around them is proof enough. And there’s a sort of dark mischief in her eyes that Theo doesn’t like.

“You two seem to have trouble getting along,” she says. Her voice is high and musical. It grates on Theo’s ears.

Liam growls from next to him, making Theo step closer until he’s pressed against Liam’ side. Liam relaxes, but only a little, “What do you want?”

“Oh, I just want to help you,” the witch says.

Theo’s narrows his eye, not liking this one bit. But he has to ask, “What do you mean ‘help us’?”

She giggles, “Why tell you when I can show you?”

Before either one can react she’s throwing her arms wide, muttering something under her breath. Theo isn’t sure what he expects, to be knocked over or have dust blown at them, something. Instead he finds his body twisting around until his back is plastered to Liam’s. He goes to pull away but finds it impossible. Where he goes, Liam goes. They’re stuck.

He feels more than hears Liam growls, the sound reverberating along his back. He moves his hand, taking hold of Liam’s and squeezing as he speaks quietly, “Calm down.”

He expects a fight, but Liam seems to relax a little at the words. His voice comes out much less hostile than Theo expected, “What did you do to us?”

“I helped you,” the witch says.

“You stuck us together! How is that helping us?” Liam asks. When the witch doesn’t answer he speaks again, “how can we fix it?”

“The only way out is to give in,” the witch says, smiling at them serenely. She’s certainly giving Deaton a run for his money in the cryptic department.

“Give into what?” Liam growls, eyes flashing as he looks at the witch.

“What you desire most, of course.”

Theo feels his breath leave him. He knows what that means. If they can’t find a way to get her to fix this… He feels his resolve take over knowing what they’re going to have to do.

“And if we don’t?” Liam asks.

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to get used to being together all the time,” The witch laughs, giving a tiny wave before running off through the trees.

Liam goes to follow, momentarily forgetting he and Theo are stuck together, causing the two of them to trip and stumble. Liam growls, moving to stand up and go after her again.

“Liam, stop,” Theo says, planting his feet firmly on the ground, “we’re not going to find her, not like this.”

“Then what are we supposed to do?”

“She told us the way out Liam,” Theo sighs, slowly leading Liam back towards the truck. “We should get out of here though. We don’t want anyone to see us like this.”

“That might be a problem,” Liam says once they reach the truck, “how are you supposed to drive when we’re like this?”

Theo pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. They have no choice but to drive. The walk back to their apartment would be impossible like this. And like hell is he going to call Mason or Corey. They’ll probably tell everyone else and then Theo and Liam will never let live this down.

“We’re driving,” Theo stays, stomping the rest of the way towards the truck, Liam having no choice but to follow.

“How?” Liam asks, “How the hell are we going to drive? Because I am _not_ sitting under you with my face planted in the seat.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Theo says.

They do figure it out. It’s not ideal, or even safe. They sit sideways, with Liam having his legs thrown over the center console into the backseat, and Theo facing the front as much as possible. He’s able to get his foot on the gas and break and steer. That’s what matters. Well, that and they get there without harming themselves or anyone else. Theo counts it for a win.

*

Liam does not see it as a win. In fact he doesn’t see the good in this situation at all. He’s been pretty good about hiding his attraction for Theo but now… well now he’s literally _stuck_ to him and the only way out of if it is to give into his desire. Great.

He knows they should call Mason and see if they can find a way to undo it. But Theo is all but running up the stairs, Liam’s helplessly stumbling after him.

“Seriously Theo? Slow down!”

“If I went slow we’d never make it up here,” Theo says, turning towards his room when they reach the second floor landing.

“Why are we going in here?” Liam asks, suddenly nervous, especially when Theo heads towards his bed. “Theo?”

The next thing he knows he’s tipping over and falling ungracefully onto Theo’s bed. He’s momentarily face first on the bed before Theo rolls over onto his side, allowing Liam to breathe again.

“What the hell? What do you think you’re doing?”

“The only way out of this mess is to give in,” Theo says, moving a hand to the waistband of Liam’s jeans, “And I’m sorry. I really hope you’re not a fan of these jeans.”

Liam doesn't have a chance to question what that means because the next minute Theo is carefully using a clawed finger to slice through the fabric of Liam’s pants, “What the hell Theo? What are you doing?” He seems to be asking that a lot today but this whole situation has his head spinning.

“Giving in,” Theo says shooting a smirk over his shoulder. There’s movement and the sound of fabric shredding, letting Liam know Theo did the same thing to his pants. He hears the sound again and he suddenly becomes more aware of the feeling of skin all along his body.

Theo just tore all his clothes off, leaving him naked behind Liam. The thought makes his heart race and his mouth dry.

They’re quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room from their labored breathing. Then Theo speaks quietly, running a hand down Liam’s thigh, “Do you want to handle the rest yourself? Or shall I?”

Liam knows he should tell him to fuck off. That this isn’t happening. But he can’t. He can’t deny that he wants Theo. Can’t hide the way his body reacted when Theo tore his jeans off. He wants that feeling again, “I want you to do it.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath and then Theo’s hand is moving back in his direction, claws out and ready, “I can’t see what I’m doing so you’ll have to help me.”

Liam shakily takes Theo’s hand and guides it to the top of his shirt. He knows he can let go once Theo gets there and let him handle the rest. But something makes him hold on, his hand slowly moving Theo’s down his body as he slices first his shirt and then his briefs.

They both know what comes next. Liam doesn’t know what drives him to do it but he uses the grip his has on Theo’s hand and guides it to where he wants it, voice barely above a whisper when he speaks, “Claws in.”

Liam groans when Theo fits a hand around his cock, giving an experimental tug. He must get the reaction he’s looking for because he does it again and again until he’s slowly stroking Liam’s cock. Liam has never been more grateful he’s not standing. He knows his legs would have given out already.

“Come on Liam,” Theo pants, sounding breathless already despite the fact that they’ve barely even got started. “Give in.”

Liam wants to argue he’s already giving in just by letting Theo touch his dick. But he gets what Theo is referring to. If there’s one thing Liam has thought about and desired more than Theo touching him it’s getting his hands on Theo.

He takes a shuddering breath before reaching around, blindly looking for Theo’s dick. He hears a huff and then there’s movement and suddenly Theo’s other hand is there guiding Liam’s to its destination.

Theo’s cock feels better in his hand than he ever could have imagined, thick and heavy. Liam wants to taste it.

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Theo as his dick twitches in Liam’s hand. That and Theo’s hoarse, “Jesus Liam,” tell him he’d said those thoughts out loud.

Theo doesn’t seem to mind, if anything he likes the thought. That spurs him on, makes him bold. He gives long, slow pulls on Theo’s cock as he speaks. “I want to taste you, have you grip my hair as you fuck into my mouth. You know you’d fill it so well.”

“Yes,” Theo moans, his hand speeding up on Liam’s cock. His control is wavering but so is Liam’s. The feeling of Theo’s hand moving so deliciously over his cock, together with Theo moaning so perfectly is pushing him closer and closer to his release.

“What do you want Theo?” Liam asks, throwing his head back with a moan when Theo thumbs over the head of his cock. If he can’t see Theo, can’t taste him, then he’ll have to make do with letting his voice wash over him as he speaks his filthy desires to Liam. “Tell me.”

“I want to touch you. Properly, not like this,” he tugs hard on Liam’s leaking cock, making Liam his in pleasure. “I want to open you up, taking you apart slowly with my fingers. Then I want to fuck you. Fuck you until you can’t remember your own name. God Liam I want everything with you.”

His hand is moving more rapidly now, his jerky movements showing how close he is. Liam is in the same boat. He just needs to get Theo there first. He speeds up his ministrations, Theo’s choked off moans pulling him closer to the edge, “Do you want to come Theo?”

“Yes,” Theo says, voice coming out strangled with desire.

Liam moves his hand faster, thumbing over the head of Theo’s dick with every upward pull. Theo’s close, Liam can tell. He just needs a push. Liam turns his head as best he can, kissing whatever inch of exposed skin he can reach, giving Theo a whispered command, “Then do it. Come for me Theo.”

Theo lets out a high pitched whine, then groans Liam name as he cums, thick ropes covering his stomach and Liam’s hand.

Liam curses when Theo’s grip on his dick tightens, trying to push up into it. He’s so close. He just needs…

Then he’s moving, landing on his back as Theo hovers above him, hand going back to Liam’s cock and stroking rapidly. His eyes are blown, hair disheveled. He looks absolutely wrecked. Liam has a moment to think about how he did that to Theo. He made Theo look like that.

Then Theo is leaning down, taking Liam’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging roughly. His strokes on Liam’s cock haven’t slowed down. Theo’s breath is hot on Liam’s neck as he gives his final blow, “Come for me Little Wolf.”

Liam can’t do anything but follow the command, moaning Theo’s name as he cums. It’s more intense than anything Liam has ever experienced and that was just with Theo’s hand on him. He’ll probably slip into a post sex coma when Theo finally fucks him. There’s no if about it, now that he finally has this he’s not letting go.

Liam closes his eyes, trying to regain his senses. He barely has time to recover before Theo is there kissing him. He takes Liam apart with that kiss and puts him back together in a way that only Theo can do.

“You’ve ruined me for anyone else,” Liam says when they pull back for air.

“Good,” Theo growls, “Because you’re mine and no one else’s.” He stops, staring down at Liam, looking suddenly vulnerable, “if that’s what you want.”

Liam reaches his hand up, pushing the loose strands of hair off Theo’s forehead, “I do. I want that. I want _you_. You ruined me for anyone else the moment I fell in love with you and I realized I’d never be able to love anyone else. Not after loving you.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath as he stares down at Liam. His face more open than Liam’s ever seen it. It’s thrilling and terrifying all at once that _he_ is the one that gets to see Theo like this.

“I’m okay with that, you know? You’re the one that I want. The one that I need. That I desire.”

Theo kisses him again, putting all his love and longing into the kiss. He’s overwhelmed by everything he’s feeling. They both are, “I love you. For so long I didn’t think I was capable of loving anyone. But you proved me wrong. You showed me that I can. I’ll never want anyone else Liam. It should scare me, knowing that. But it doesn’t. If anything, I feel safe. You make me feel safe.”

Liam knows that confession is just as big as Theo admitting he loves Liam. He knows Theo hasn’t felt safe for a long time, so to be the one that can provide Theo with that is huge.

“I’m glad you feel safe with me,” Liam says, running a hand down Theo’s back, “because I feel safe with you.”

Theo smiles, leaning in to kiss Liam softly. He rolls off him and onto his back, tugging Liam’s arm until he gets the hint and cuddles into his side, his head resting on Theo’s chest.

“When did we come unstuck?” Liam asks suddenly.

“Not sure,” Theo shrugs, “To be honest, I was too focused on your hand on my dick to worry about anything else.”

Liam snorts, “Fair enough.”

“It could have been the moment we gave into our desires and neither one of us noticed.”

“If that’s the case and I could have been touching you that whole time…”

“I still think it was pretty fun, don’t you?” Theo asks, leaning down to nip at Liam’s collarbone. “And we’ll have plenty more opportunities to touch each other. I promise.”

Liam grins up at him, “I’m going to hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
